The GTL bus was first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,488 by Gunning, and is described in JEDEC (Joint Electronic Device Engineering Council) standard JES08-3 from the Electronics Industry Association of Arlington, Va. The basic elements of a GTL bus are a GTL signal line with low transmission line impedance (typically 50 ohms), a plurality of open-collector or open-drain loads driving this line, and matched termination resistors sourcing a VTT voltage, typically in the range of 1.5 V. The peak to peak voltage swing of the bus is limited to the range of 0.6 to 0.85 V, and input devices compare the voltage level of the bus to an internal reference voltage V.sub.ref to determine whether the logic level on the GTL line is one or zero. There are several manufacturers offering GTL transceivers with slightly different output and input voltage specifications from those described above, but the basic operation described above is preserved. One manufacturer of GTL bus parts is National Semiconductor Inc, of Santa Clara, Calif., which manufacturers a GTLP bus transceiver GTLP16612. Another manufacturer is Texas Instruments Inc, of Dallas, Tex., which manufacturers a GTL bus transceiver GTL16612. While the output voltage swing, V.sub.ref voltage, and VTT voltages are slightly different between these transceivers from these two manufacturers, they share common features in operation, and both require a VTT supply, and both produce V.sub.ref, or optionally have a local copy of V.sub.ref derived from VTT for use in determining the input switching threshold voltage. Detailed information on GTL may be obtained in application notes AN-1065An-1070, An-1094, and GTL data sheet GTLP16612, all available from National Semiconductor Inc, and incorporated herein by reference.